Larmes sanguines
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: ... Salé, salé comme les larmes, larmes sanguines...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Bel Uriel Keurjani

Couple : Cain / Riff

Rating : M

Blabla d'auteur : Petite fic, une toute petite, attention âme sensible s'abstenir, fic écrite entre minuit et 6h du matin par une insomniaque (pas vu, pas pris, c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit !) lol ! Bonne lecture.

**Larmes sanguines**.

**S**alé, salé comme les larmes, larmes sanguines, sanguine comme la couleur qui voile mon regard à l'instant. J'ai mal, une douleur sourde qui telle une jeune vierge s'empourpre au fur et à mesure que l'on me dévaste. Il me ravage, ses coups bestiaux m'apportent douleur et indifférence, je suis à sa portée.

Je ne suis rien, je n'ai jamais été, je ne serai jamais rien. Il retombe lourdement, je me dégage de cette masse et doucement pour ne rien éveiller, je me glisse hors du lit. Je ramasse cette robe que j'enfile maladroitement, essoufflé, je remets ma perruque, mon manteau. L'odeur, âpre, des bas fonds me prend à la gorge lorsque j'ouvre la porte qui mène hors de ce motel.

Un de plus, un autre dont je ne connais pas le nom. Je déambule dans les rues, il est si tard, non je regarde ma montre il est très tôt. Un homme sur le trottoir m'arrête et me passe un bras à la taille, il me prend pour une catin. Pourtant j'en suis une, le fait d'avoir suivi cet homme fait de moi une catin. Je le repousse gentiment, il se laisse faire. Mon pas m'entraîne vers d'autre lieu dans Londres.

Je me laisse enfin tomber dans un ce fauteuil et un relent de dégoût me prend à la gorge ? Ca n'a aucun sens, pourquoi ? Je me lève en titubant et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette baignoire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, à quoi bon le savoir. Il est l'heure, je sais qu'il m'attend. Son regard me posera toujours la même question, et je détournerai le mien.

- My Lord ?

- Rentrons, Riff tu veux ? Mary va encore piquer une crise.

J'ai si mal parfois, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Riff je t'ai fait jurer de ne pas me suivre. Cela fait deux ans que je me donne à ce petit manège et la question dans ton regard lorsque je te rejoins dans le hall de l'hôtel où tu m'as laissé, me rassure et me torture. Je ne veux pas que tu le saches, je ne veux pas que ca se voie. C'est plus fort que moi, je me dégoûte pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ton regard, bleu apaisant m'étouffe dans un couffin que je ne peux plus supporter. Mon regard se porte sur l'homme qui vient de traverser la rue avec lequel j'ai passé ma nuit. Tu l'ignores, moi je sais, il ne m'a même pas reconnu. J'ai un bref malaise qui t'inquiète, ton bras posé sur mon épaule me pèse si lourdement, je me dérobe à ton emprise. Je lis dans ton regard une douleur causée par mon geste et j'en ai honte. Comme je voudrais me jeter dans tes bras et m'y blottir comme lorsque j'étais enfant ! Je n'y arrive pas mais peu importe, tu me connais, tu sais que tout cela est façade.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et la draperie se froisse sous mon poing, je te hais et je voudrais te faire souffrir toi et ton légendaire sang froid, ton sourire de réconfort, ta douceur. Je me retourne et tu défais adroitement ma chemise, ton regard, toujours uniforme, me transperce et je te gifle violemment tu ne comprends pas et mes larmes amères me restent à travers la gorge.

Tu ne dis rien, ne fais rien. Lequel de nous deux craquera ? Toi, moi ? Moi je détourne les yeux et tu continues lentement mais sûrement ton travail, tes mains légères refusent de s'attarder sur ma peau pour m'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une caresse. Riff comme je voudrais sentir ta fougue, n'être plus qu'un objet sous tes mains, sous toi, te voir haletant, devenir une poupée de chiffon que tu piétinerais. Rien, tu m'enfiles mon peignoir et tu t'effaces et enfin je déverse tout mon fiel en larmes, je m'effondre comme un édifice de cartes et j'étouffe mes cris de désespoir dans mes poings serrés.

…

**S**alé, salé comme les larmes, larmes sanguines, sanguine comme la couleur qui voile mon regard à l'instant. J'ai mal une douleur sourde qui telle une jeune vierge s'empourpre au fur et à mesure que je me dévaste. Je me ravage, les coups bestiaux m'apportent douleur et indifférence, je suis à ma portée.

Je ne suis rien, je n'ai jamais été, je ne serais jamais rien. Tu m'arraches des mains le morceau de verre que j'ai utilisé pour m'ouvrir les veines, ton regard de stupeur me remplis de rage et un rire délirant s'échappe de ma poitrine, s'élève, vibre et se brise sous le poids de sa propre horreur. Je me replie sur moi, j'ai mal, trop mal, j'étouffe, je suffoque.

Oublier, je veux tout oublier, rouge comme une rose sanguine, puis noir comme un froid cercueil, noir obscur et enfin bleu apaisant comme tes yeux, bleu vaguement délavé. Riff, où es-tu ?

J'ouvre les yeux, une chambre, la mienne, je sens un frisson me glisser le long du corps. Je suis encore vivant, tu m'as tiré du gouffre, je ne connaissais pas cette couleur pour ma chambre pourtant c'est bien la mienne. Je me lève et m'enroule distraitement dans le drap, le parquet est froid sous mes pas. Je vais à la fenêtre et il s'ouvre sous mes yeux mordorés une plaine, je t'aperçois avec Mary et le grand barbare d'Oscar. Ton regard se porte à la fenêtre et je me cache derrière le rideau. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression d'entre une vierge que l'on vient de marier et qui tente vainement d'échapper à son époux peut-être moins doux que ses rêves. Dieu seul sait que je ne suis pas un lys blanc !

Soudain cet espace infini me terrifie, partir, j'ai besoin de partir. Je vais, frénétique, à ma garde robe. Je m'habille, pas un mot, je ne laisse rien. Voilà, je suis parti, je reconnais l'un de mes domaines et bientôt à bord d'un fiacre je m'envole pour Londres et ses bas-fonds. Une robe, une perruque et me voilà de nouveau attifé en catin sur le trottoir.

Un blondinet me passe un bras à la taille et je me laisse faire. Il me donne son nom, c'est bien le premier, il est timide et inexpérimenté, je l'entraîne doucement vers un motel. Il n'ose pas me déshabiller et semble indécis. Je me décide à lui donner un faux baiser passionné et tout s'enchaîne. Fidèle à moi-même, je quitte en silence la chambre, alors que je referme la porte, il se lève en sursaut et me rattrape sur le trottoir après m'avoir poursuivit dans les escaliers. Il ne comprend pas mon départ et pour la première fois, je me retrouve face à celui que je fuis.

Entrer, me faire aimer et repartir aussi doucement que je suis entré, pourtant il est debout comme un abruti et je reconnais avec stupeur mon regard dans le sien, un regard pailleté et vif. Et sans savoir ce que je fais, j'arrête un fiacre et je l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il est aussi blond que mes cheveux sont ébènes.

Il regarde avec intérêt la serveuse du café dans lequel nous nous sommes arrêtés, puis replonge ses yeux dans les miens, il rougit gêné du fait que je le dévisage avec intérêt, je le détaille du regard et bientôt il rentre dans mon jeu. L'atmosphère du café me pèse, je paye et l'entraîne dans mon hôtel. Il semble impressionner par la suite, je me change et alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, je m'avance vers lui et son regard prend le même intérêt que le mien.

Abasourdi par notre ressemblance flagrante, il porte la main à ma joue, et s'effondre brutalement en larmes. La porte s'ouvre en un grand fracas, debout visiblement dépassé par les évènements, il semble ne plus être lui-même, m'ignorant il traverse la pièce, consolant dans un geste le gamin geignard qui se lève brutalement, lui arrache l'un de ses scalpels et menace de s'ouvrir la gorge.

-A quoi bon continuer, puisque tu m'as toujours mentit Jezabel, c'est lui n'est ce pas l'enfant démon. Et tout ces sourires et ces belles phrases c'est à lui que tu les donnais mais pas à moi. Et ses yeux pour lesquels tu m'as emprisonné sont les siens pas les miens. Alors tue le, où je me tue moi. Je ne veux pas être une copie ni un remplaçant, je veux être celui pour lequel père te punissait. Je veux être la flamme qui brûle tes ailes de papillon, je veux être ton péché, ton monstre, ton démon, pas une pâle copie, pas un tableau, ni un miroir, donne moi ce que tu m'as volé. Mon cœur, mon âme, mon identité.

Essoufflé par sa rage, il releva son visage vers celui de Jezabel qui ne répondit pas et d'un geste précis, trop sans doute, il se trancha la carotide. Un cri d'effroi échappa à Jezabel qui tenta vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie de ses mains comme on tenterait de remplir le tonneau des Danaïdes et des larmes de désespoir, plus qu'autre chose se déversait de lui.

- Pas une copie, ni un remplaçant mais la flamme qui brûle mas ailes de papillon, tu es mon pêché, mon monstre, mon démon, pas une pâle copie, ni un tableau, ni un miroir. Je t'ai rendu de que je t'ai volé. Ton cœur, ton âme, ton identité. Laëckiel rend moi ce que tu me prends, rend moi ma vie, rend-la moi, tu es toi, tu l'as toujours été imbécile, pauvre idiot, ne meurt pas, ne me laisse pas avec lui, il n'est pas toi, il ne le sera pas, il ne peut l'être, est-ce ma faute s'il te ressemble Laëckiel, monstre ne me laisse pas dans le noir, ne t'éteins pas ma flamme.

Jezabel releva sa main tendrement et ôta la mèche rebelle qui retombait sur le visage de son amant mort avant de lui donner un dernier baiser.

- La poussière retourne à la poussière, les cendres retournent aux cendres.

…

**S**alé, salé comme les larmes, larmes sanguines comme la couleur qui voile mon regard à l'instant. Il a mal, une douleur sourde qui telle une jeune vierge s'empourpre au fur et à mesure qu'on le dévaste.

Une poupée, c'était une simple poupée, un autre Deadly Doll de Delilah, non de Jezabel, il l'aimait comme on aime la vie. Je me sens vide, vide comme devait se sentir Laëckiel lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas lui. Je suis parti en laissant le docteur avec sa marionnette. Un mort, encore un autre, ils jonchent mon chemin, où que je sois, elle rôde, elle, la Mort, je sens son froid manteau frôler mes épaules comme pour me consoler.

Une main se glisse sous mon bras, je sais qui c'est et je me jette dans ses bras, mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer, rien, je suis vide comme le vase que j'ai brisé pour m'ouvrir les veines.

- My Lord, ne pleurez plus.

- Je ne pleure pas, je veux mourir, je ne veux plus être moi, je veux être une copie, un miroir, un tableau. Ramène-moi à la maison et fais moi dormir, comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que je te disais endors moi et que tu me serrais très fort et que je m'endormais. Riff endors moi !

- Mais vous n'êtes plus un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

- Et je ne peux plus m'endormir, que faire alors ?

- Vivre !

- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Pas pour soi mais pour les autres.

Je relève mon regard vers le tien, tu le soutiens et je me sens désarmé face à toi. Le vent fait jouer tes cheveux et je frissonne. Oui, tu es ma flamme Riff. Ton regard bleu profond, dés le premier instant je me suis perdu en lui et maintenant j'en suis sur, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je baisse la tête, j'ai honte, c'est toi que j'aime et tous ces hommes depuis deux ans était le moyen de me voiler la face, de fermer les yeux.

Subitement se déversant du ciel, l'eau en immense torrent nous oblige à prendre un fiacre pour la maison. Vide, Mary n'est pas là, elle est avec Oscar. Je suis trempé et je déambule dans le manoir vers ta chambre, indécis, j'ouvre, tu n'es pas là et je glisse dans ta chambre. Mon regard se perd dans le foyer de la cheminer lorsque tu entres enfin avec mon peignoir. Tu as du me chercher comme un fou pour me retrouver ici. Tu le poses sur une chaise et doucement tu entreprends de m'ôter mes vêtements humides, après une longue hésitation, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, tu ne réagis pas, je me sens vide, c'est douloureux, tu sembles figé. Je n'ai même pas la force de serrer le poing.

Soudain ta main se pose sur ma joue et tu cueilles un baiser innocent. Sans que tu me le demande, je te laisse le champ libre et au fur et à mesure que le jeu de nos langues s'embrase, tu défais ma chemise, elle retombe dans un bruit mat sur le sol, tes mains parcourent mon torse et je m'agrippe à ton col que je finis par défaire pour m'attaquer à ce cou qui me tente trop. J'ai froid et je frissonne sous les caresses que tes mains douces m'apportent en parcourant mon dos, je défais ta chemise et t'entraîne au lit. Alors que je te vole un autre baiser goulu nous basculons dans le lit et je me retrouve vite nu sous tes doigts experts. Je ne veux pas de préliminaires, je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisse à ça. Je ne suis pas un lys. Ta douceur m'exaspère et alors que je te murmure mon refus, je me sens happer par toi, j'ai beau me débattre, tu refuses de me libérer et bientôt, frénétiquement, je plonge mains dans tes cheveux que je tiraille avec envie. Et de façon insoutenable, tu me mènes vers le plaisir, j'ai beau me retenir mais tu finis par me voler tout, en gobant avidement, avant que tu n'avales toute ma semence, je viens te l'ôter des lèvres, impatient. Mes mains glissent le long de ton torse et tu ne sembles ne pas aller plus loin. Haletant encore je te murmure mon envie et tu sembles tétaniser par ma demande.

- Riff, je te veux toi.

Alors ton regard se plonge dans le mien comme pour t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas. Tu te décide enfin à bouger mais reste indécis. Tes lèvres s'attardent sur mon torse et la rage me remplit brutalement, crains-tu de me faire souffrir, moi ? Mais je ne suis pas une vierge et brusquement je te fais basculer et me retrouve à califourchon sur toi, tu as l'air abasourdi par mon geste, lentement je m'installe sur le bas de ton ventre, je me penche pour t'embrasser de nouveau et après m'être saisi de toi, je me glisse avec douceur et retenu sur ton membre, tu me regarde faire et bientôt tu es toi aussi happé dans la luxure.

Je me retrouve avec une douleur qui depuis deux ans m'est familière et pour la première fois il me semble entrevoir un véritable plaisir. Je ne tarde pas à me cambrer et mes gémissements hachés remplissent la pièce, tes mains hésitantes viennent se caler le long de mes hanches pour m'accompagner tout le long. Ta voix s'élève et se mêle à mes râles tandis que j'agrippe les draps tout en rejetant lentement ma tête en arrière porter par une autre vague de plaisir, je te sens vibrer en moi. Tu m'attires vers toi pour cueillir l'écho d'un gémissement sonore en un baiser langoureux, le souffle court, tu me fais basculer et un cri sauvage m'échappe au revirement de situation, surpris, tu t'immobilises.

Encore haletant, je gémis ton nom et ta main douce vient glisser sur mon front fiévreux. Je ne veux pas de douceur, je cherche cette marée rouge.

**S**alé comme les larmes, larmes sanguines, et bientôt après mes supplications tu te remets en mouvement et nos corps se soulèvent lourdement et de façon rythmée, l'une de mes mains agrippe le montant du lit alors que l'autre se perd dans ta chevelure, mes gémissements deviennent un long râle que j'étouffe dans tes cheveux, tu te cambres brutalement en me soulevant et un cri de jouissance m'échappe alors que tu te déverses en moi.

**S**anguine comme la couleur qui voile mon regard à l'instant, encore quelques minutes et tu t'effondres sur moi, à demi inconscient, je tire les draps et nous recouvre, tes bras immenses m'enveloppent.

Carmin comme le sang qui tapisse mon passé. Noir comme la mort qui enveloppe mon futur. Blanc comme l'innocence de tous ceux qui sont morts, puis bleu, un bleu apaisant comme la ligne qui rejoint la mer et le ciel, bleu comme l'horizon, bleu comme tes yeux. Tes bras m'enlacent tendrement et je croise ton regard.

- Riff ? Tu le savais ? N'est-ce pas ?

- hHum …

- Je ne suis pas un lys blanc.

- Non, tu es une délicieuse rose noire, pleine d'épine mais dont le parfum puissant enivre tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle.

- Rouge avant, bleu maintenant

- Les larmes bleues ?

- Bleu comme tes yeux.

- Non, elles ne sont ni rouges, ni noires, ni bleues, il n'y a plus de larmes. My Lord ne pleurez plus

**Fin**

Reviews please!

Commentaires de la bêta-lectrice: Pfiou, encore heureux que Lumina Keurjani m'aie facilité le travail -. Il y a peut-être encore quelques fautes mais là je suis malade alors faut pas m'en demander plus.N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews surtout!


	2. Chapter 2: ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER

**ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER !**

Bonjour,

C'est une alarme que je souhaite tirer par ce message, je l'adresse aussi bien aux auteurs, qu'aux lecteurs et fans ! J'ai une publication erratique, au vue de mon emploi du temps qui c'est raccourcit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lire encore énormément.

Certain d'entre vous on sans doute déjà remarquer les changements que connaissent le site. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait agréablement surprit. (Un nouveau design intéressant quoique je trouve que la classification des fics laisse à désirer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.)

Je relais juste une information affligeante. ** connaît une épuration** ! Les fics sont tout **simplement supprimer sans préavis** ! Je relais ici le message d'un autre auteur… et j'enrage car je me rends compte que certaines fics que je suivais et adorait ont tout simplement disparut !

« Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous ! »

J'espère qu'un maximum de personne aura accès à cette nouvelle ! (Date 11/07/2012)

**SAUVEGARDER VOS FICS !**


End file.
